<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lips to lips by DropIt (reddysteddy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930712">lips to lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt'>DropIt (reddysteddy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Ficlet, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>xisuma eats out EX. that's it. that is IT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xisuma/Evil Xisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lips to lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xisuma has his face buried deep in his clone. hes addicted to the way he shakes around him, thighs trembling and pussy throbbing. leathery hands grip his short brown hair, holding him between EX's thighs. pussy juice covers the entire lower half of his face and drips down his chin and neck. </p><p>xisuma pumps his fingers in his clone up to his knuckles at a brutal pace. he sucks hard on the enlargened clit in his mouth, eliciting a breathless moan from the other man with every swipe of his tongue. he is so close, he can feel it just from the way that EX feverishly rolls his hips. </p><p>the admin breathes deeply through his nose, nostrils flaring against the silvery pubic hair. with his undrenched hand he holds the albino down against the mattress. EX whines and struggles to buck himself free, but xisuma keeps him still. he slides his wrinkled digits along his taint and buries his tongue inside his cunt. his nose presses against his clitoris as he pushes up against his inner walls. EX nearly screams for a moment before going still, spraying the other's face with thick fluid and tightening his grip on his hair. </p><p>xisuma pulls away when he is no longer moving. the brunette licks his lips, loving the taste of his clone- salty, sour, perfect. he brings the fingers away from his ass. he watches the liquid web between his spread fingers for a moment before putting them in his mouth. he cleans them with almost as much enthusiasm as he just sucked his partner off with. </p><p>just as soon as his mouth was free EX's hips started to gyrate against his face again as if they had a mind of their own. the hands in his hair grasp him unrelentingly again, smearing his lips with more arousal. </p><p>"cant stop", EX pants. "too good". </p><p>xisuma smiles and puts his hands on his thighs. he is not going anywhere any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've got... a LOT of these. sexy ficlets i could post, but don't because they're short as hell and not beta'd at all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>